buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Banquet of Fairies
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ It's time for Daily Decklist Development to head into Legend World, and we are starting off with the multi-attacking king and queen of Buddyfight decks: Wydar Sarkal. Wydar Sarkal started out as one of the most simple decks in the game, not really having an exact focus, just a win con in the form of using Dullahan. It's still the strongest win condition for the deck, but they can actually hold their own without it these days. So, time to prepare for the monster parade~ Wydar Sarkal and their extreme Double Attack + field swarming abilities, you just gotta love it. Most of our monsters are going to be resource gainers in one shape or another. King of Forest, Zlatorog with his simple but powerful ability to charge you as moch as two gauge. The combo of Great Wind Fairy, Sylph and Marchioness, Elizabeth making you have an ideal field almost all the time. The only way I could make this combo better is if I could include Count Dawn in this deck somehow, but I want to make this decklist as short as possible to max consistancy in this scenario. Red-eyed Succubus being the Shiden of the deck, she is also a staple to cycle through your cards faster. The only issue is that she only has 2 crits...but with that much power, she might have been too good. Those are the key components of the deck. Then we have Waweldrache, to help dealing with bigger and defensive threats and getting through them for the rest of your squad. Odd Bird, Harpy is additional gauge gain, but she can be replaced by any other Size 1 or Size 0 if you dont like her, but I use her for more gauge, which is sometimes needed. Then we have 2-of Loki, because he just poops on big soul-based walls. Ala Shadow Shade. Then we have Death Asmodai, who is insane for many reasons, and helps setting up the field just by being destroyed. Lastly, the big punch of the deck, Sylph, "Fairies' Banquet" with her ability to stand all Wydar Sarkal and Fairy monsters and allowing them to attack in the final phase. Combining this with Decree of Dullahan will result in a chaotic spree of attacks. If the ideal situation happens, we can reach up to 11 attacks with this, which is just unheard of. The little fairy is scary when she is angry! I have already mentioned Dullahan, but lets go over the other spells. We run max copies of Holy Grail and Scorn of Gremlin, our defensive spells, for obvious reasons. Can never have enough defense, right? If effect-based damage scares you, you can take out copies of them and include Shield of Achilles if that is more to your liking. Symbel Gard being the potential free draw-2 spell card (which we need a reprint of) being a staple 3-of at least, and Breathen Gard, the spell nuller/destroyer. Good stuff. Then we have Oswira Gard, with the ability to turn monsters into resources if they are about to be destroyed. Dont use this on Death Asmodai however, as he is not destroyed, thus his ability does not kick in. Finally, we have foregone the inclusion of Rune Staff because we need something to deal with a pesky dragon that has been on the rise lately. Jackknife Bonds is a menace, and we need to deal with it accordingly....with Magic Sword, Azoth. It has the ability to attack over the center if there is a Wydar Sarkal in it, and it also has the ability to reduce effect-based damage by 1, each time the opponent deals it to you. Bonds must die. Slay it with this sword. Sorry to you Hero....you still dont get the support you want or need. So we are skipping you this journey... Fairies and Wydars is where it is at, appearantly. Category:Blog posts